gleeanewbeginningfffandomcom-20200215-history
You Know I'm Not Good/Bad
You Know I'm Not Good/Bad is a mash-up with the songs by Amy Winehouse and Michael Jackson. It is sung by New Directions in Just Let It Flow. Lyrics: Caro: Meet you downstairs in the bar and heard Your rolled up sleeves in your skull T-shirt You say "why did you do it with him today?" And sniffed me out like I was Tanqueray Daniel: Cause you're my fella, my girl Hand me your Stella and fly By the time I'm out the door You tear me down like Roger Moore Caro and Daniel: I cheated myself Like I knew I would I told you I was trouble You know that I'm no good Jade with New Directions: Because I’m bad, I’m bad Come on (New Directions: Bad, bad, really, bad) You know I’m bad, I’m bad You know it (New Directions: Bad, bad, really, bad) You know I’m bad, I’m bad Come on, you know (New Directions: Bad, bad, really, really bad) And the whole world has to Answer right now (New Directions: And the whole world has to answer right now) Just to tell you once again (New Directions: Just to tell you once again) Who's bad? Luke: The word is out You're doin’ wrong Gonna lock you up, Before too long Luke and Daniel: Your lyin’ eyes So listen up Don't make a fight Your talk is cheap, You're not a man Luke: You're thowin’ stones To hide your hands Daniel: But they say the sky’s the limit And to me that’s really true But my friends, you have seen nothing Just wait ‘til I get through Caro: Because I cheated myself Like I knew I would I told you I was trouble You know that I'm no good Luke: I cheated myself Like I knew I would I told you I was trouble You know that I'm no good Jade and Caro with New Directions: Because I’m bad, I’m bad Come on (New Directions:'I cheated myself) You know I’m bad, I’m bad You know it ('New Directions: Like I knew I would) You know I’m bad, I’m bad Come on, you know (New Directions: 'I told you I was trouble) And the whole world has to Answer right now ('New Directions: You know that I'm no good) Just to tell you once again (New Directions: Just to tell you once again) Who's bad? Daniel and Caro: I cheated myself (New Directions: I'm bad) Like I knew I would (New Directions: Really bad) I told you I was trouble (New Directions: I'm bad) You know that I'm no good (New Directions: Really bad) Caro and Luke: I cheated myself (Daniel and Jade with New Directions: I'm bad) Like I knew I would (Daniel and Jade with New Directions: Really bad) I told you I was trouble (Daniel and Jade with New Directions: I'm bad) You know that I'm no good (Daniel and Jade with New Directions: Really bad) New Directions: Who's bad? Videos: Category:Songs Category:Songs sung in Season Two Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Mash-ups